


Truly

by peridot_tea91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Case Fic, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Fuck Or Die, Ghosts, Mutual Pining, Smut, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridot_tea91/pseuds/peridot_tea91
Summary: A salt and burn in Colorado takes a wrong turn, and you find yourself in a deadly situation with your greatest secret revealed. My submission for negans-lucille-tblr‘s SPN Secret Santa Fic Exchange.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48
Collections: Peridot's Holiday Fics





	Truly

Sam leaned his head back in frustration, taking deep, heaving breaths. He could feel his blood boil and his skin prickle. Sam grit his teeth in an attempt to ground himself as he continued to work the ropes that bound him. Nearby, Dean fidgeted with his own bindings, although he wasn’t having much better luck. Across the room, you were slumped over in the chair you were bound to, twitching and whimpering despite being unconscious.

It was just supposed to be a milk run, a simple salt and burn in a tiny Colorado town. Over the past several weeks, half a dozen people had turned up dead after going out to chop their own Christmas trees. A trip to the coroner’s office revealed each victim’s heart had been frozen solid, with ice crystals and what essentially looked like freezer burn visible without a microscope. What was just as concerning was that every single victim had been an omega.

When you and the Winchesters found out that whatever it was had been targeting omegas, you had immediately started acting off. Sam couldn’t quite figure out why though—you were a beta, and he and Dean were both alphas—none of you were at risk. Sam had asked you if you felt okay, but you had brushed him off, making some excuse about wanting to get home to the bunker in time for Christmas. Dean, of course, couldn’t resist teasing you, asking if there was some “Secret Santa” you’d hoped to get back to. You had simply rolled your eyes and retorted that you didn’t need some alpha to make your own Christmas cheer.

Your comment had only perplexed Sam further, although it wasn’t entirely uncommon for betas and alphas to hookup. At the end of the day, there was no fighting biology or fate. Everyone had their one, true mate, even betas—alphas matched with omegas, betas with other betas, and, although rare, occasionally deltas would match with an alpha or omega. It was designed just so by Heaven itself, with cupids being given orders to help mates along if they’d gone off-course or a specific match was needed. John and Mary Winchester were shining examples

Over the years, Sam and Dean couldn’t help but wonder if having true mates was ever in the cards for them. At one point, Sam had even thought that Jess was his true mate, but deep down, he knew better. It had never felt right for him to claim her. Sam had always told himself that he was waiting for just the right moment—until an anniversary, until he was going to propose, until he got into law school—but there would never be a right moment.

As truly in love with Jess as he had been, deep down in his bones, Sam knew that she wasn’t his. He had been so desperate for normalcy, to escape his life as a hunter that he forced himself to pretend. In the end, he had cost someone else their true mate because he couldn’t face reality.

Then, one day at the Roadhouse years ago, the Winchesters met you. Introduced to them by Ash and Ellen, you were a whirlwind of a hunter, full of snark and drifter energy that nobody could contain. Yet, you were incredibly sweet and caring, having moments of demure simplicity that had Sam entranced the moment he met you. And then there was your  _ scent _ , like candied currants and malty vanilla; that first day they met you, you had made his head swim in the best way possible.

Unfortunately, reality quickly brought him crashing back to earth when they discovered you were just a beta. The bond that eventually grew between you and the Winchesters—especially you and Sam—only made him feel conflicted and confused. You were two puzzle pieces that seemingly fit together, but no amount of force would make you fit. You and Sam had gotten along famously, falling into step together so comfortably that it had him craving something more.

So, as much as it pained him, the forlorn alpha could do nothing but watch you from afar, knowing that he couldn’t have you. It was a harsh lesson, but there was no fighting what was—or in his case, was not—meant to be. Unfortunately, that was at the very root of the case that had brought you and the Winchesters to Colorado.

The ghost you were hunting had been a love-scorned beta, now seeking revenge on any omegas that came too close to her ramshackle home. In life, she had been madly in love with an alpha. Despite everything, the pair had decided to settle down. Only two months before they were to be married, while away at his bachelor party in Denver, the alpha met his true mate, an omega. Immediately, he called off the wedding and left his beta fiancé.

Heartbroken, she begged and pleaded for him to come back to her, but it was no use. The man she had loved found his perfect match, the person who completed him in every sense. Distraught over his betrayal, she locked herself away in the home they once shared, eventually hanging herself on the old evergreen that stood just outside her front door. The house was left to ruin, and almost 30 years later, some poor couple awakened her spirit by chopping the tree she had hung herself from to use as their Christmas tree.

Right off the bat, Dean had wanted to torch the tree, saying that clearly, that had to be what she was tethered to. You, on the other hand, argued that the three of you couldn’t just storm in and burn down Christmas. While you and the older Winchester bickered for almost 45 minutes about ruining some couple’s holiday, Sam had done a little more digging into the case files of the beta. Before she hung herself, the woman had removed her engagement ring, leaving it somewhere in the now dilapidated house.

So, with rock salt and iron in-hand, the three of you had headed to the property to find the ring and put the brokenhearted beta to rest. The wintry woods surrounding the house were eerily calm and only seemed to put you even more on edge, Sam had noticed. Unfortunately, he didn’t get the chance to say anything because of the job you came to do.

Once inside, the three of you decided to divide and conquer—Dean had headed to the cellar, Sam took the main floor, and you were left with the upstairs. At first, you had no luck, with most of the rooms having been picked clean by scavengers. You had continued your search cautiously, wondering why you hadn’t seen the ghost yet. Eventually, you found the ring underneath the remnants of the bed in the mast bedroom, covered in decades of dust and cobwebs. Then, shit hit the fan.

When you awoke, you found yourself tied to what was probably the only still functioning chair in the house. Sam and Dean were roped to the support beams across from you. Up until that point, whenever the ghost stumbled upon her next victim, she attacked without hesitation. You, showing up with not just one but  _ two _ alphas, however, had set her off completely.

“One alpha is not good enough; you have to have two!? Omega slut!!” the ghost shrieked in your ears, circling like a wolf stalking its prey.

“Fuck off, corpse bride. Killing omegas not good enough, so now you gotta go after betas, too?” Dean shouted, already working on getting out of the ropes.

“Beta!?” the ghost wailed, zapping herself across the room and getting inches away from Dean’s nose, “Is that the lie she’s told you? Is that how things have changed? How ironic… I spent my last days wishing I’d presented, and she gets to play pretend!? AM I A JOKE TO YOU!?”

The ghost screamed so loud that you could feel the derelict house shake with her fury, dust and bits of wood falling atop your heads. You cringed as your ears began to ache from the shrill pitch of her voice. If the ghost didn’t kill the three of you first, her shrieking would bring the building crashing down on you.

You should have listened to your gut and just stayed behind at the motel-like you wanted. But if you had hung back on a simple salt and burn, you just knew the boys would have immediately been suspicious. You didn’t want to answer any questions they would throw your way, and you certainly didn’t want to risk the life you spent years building for yourself. Didn’t matter anymore, though. The ghost had already outed you—you were an omega.

Growing up as the only girl out of four grandchildren, you had learned young how to fight for yourself and not let the boys gang up on you. For years, it worked without issue, being more than capable of kicking any of your cousins’ asses whenever they tried to mess with you. But all that came crashing down when you had presented at 17.

Suddenly, you were no longer the bookish tomgirl who didn’t let the guys walk all over her; you were the weak, submissive, little omega. Your biology instantly overshadowed any respect and recognition you had earned in your family. It didn’t matter that you were smart or bookish or that you could take anyone out with a sharp tongue as rapidly as a swift kick. You were suddenly reduced to be nothing more than an alpha’s future pet. 

Your own mother had only made the situation worse, trying to shove archaic expectations down your throat and attempting to force you to be submissive. She had always disregarded your tomboyish ways and roughhousing, knowing that one day you’d show as an omega just like her. When it finally happened and that first heat, she was a little too ecstatic.

Why should you submit to anyone just because of your biology? Why should you suddenly stop being you just because you were an omega? How was it any fair that everyone around you turned on you seemingly overnight, demanding you conform to outdated expectations? 

You felt so betrayed by your own body. The week you turned 18, you secretly sought out a specialist who was able to prescribe you suppressants. Unfortunately, not even two months later, your mom found them when snooping through your back. The fight that ensued was historic, complete with screaming, slamming doors, and your mother flushing your suppressants.

After a week of you refusing to even look at your parents, staged an intervention. Your entire family was in attendance—cousins, aunts, uncles, and parents. To say you were furious is a gross understatement. You felt like everyone had turned against you, and you made those feelings loud and clear. That night, after endless shouting, tears, and getting physical with your mother, you left and never looked back.

Not too long after, you stumbled on your first case—werewolf in Wisconsin. Afterward, you submersed yourself in as much lore as you possibly could, striving to learn as much as possible about the supernatural world. Before long, you were traveling the country as a hunter, learning on the job, having a couple of close calls, and still taking suppressants. Eventually, after getting mocked by several alpha hunters, you sought out a shaman in the everglades who you paid a hefty sum for magic suppressants. 

Thanks to the spell the shaman used, these would not only diminish your scent to a minimum but to everyone around you, you would present as a beta and have no more heats so long as you took the pills. However, it would take up to a month for the pills to take full effect, and you wouldn’t be entirely immune to the scent of an alpha in rut. You were also warned that, should you ever stop taking them, you would experience a retroactive heat that would be fatal unless your true mate claimed you. 

It had been a risk you were willing to take, although there came several times where you questioned whether you should ease off the suppressants over the years. To be more specific, one alpha, in particular, made you question—Sam Winchester. As you grew closer to the Winchesters and became a part of their hunting family, you had found yourself falling hard for the younger of the two alphas. When you had been around right when he was on the cusp of a rut, you nearly lost your mind, but in the end, your iron will had won out

Eventually, the boys started taking rut suppressants after it became an issue on a hunt, much to your simultaneous delight and dismay. You and Sam grew increasingly closer with every meeting, and soon you found yourself tempted to come clean to him. But at the same time, you were terrified—what if he rejected you? What if what you were feeling wasn’t the real deal, and you gave in only for Sam to not be your true mate?

So, despite everything you had grown to feel for Sam, you kept quiet. You were terrified of the different outcomes, so much so that any hope that should have come from your feelings for him was promptly snuffed out. Of course, none of that mattered now.

“We’re not lying, we promise. You have no reason to hurt her. She’s just a beta! Right, Y/N?” Sam retorted as he looked to you for support, trying to convince the ghost not to hurt you. When you hesitated, however, you watched Sam’s eyes go wide as his face contorted in confusion.

“LIES! You cannot fool me! I know that omega stench anywhere!” the ghost shrieked once more before flickering away and reappearing before you, “Stop lying to me!”

Suddenly, she plunged her hands into your chest, and you felt your blood run cold briefly before going aflame. You screamed in pain as your body felt like it was on fire, a sheen of sweat breaking out on your skin within minutes. Then came the cramps, the most excruciating pain you had ever felt wracking through your body.

Sam and Dean shouted to you, fighting to break free of their bonds but to no avail. You lunged forward, trying to curl in on yourself, only for the chair and your restraints to stop you. You didn’t know how she did it, but the pain was unmistakable after all these years—you were in heat, one so strong that it had the culmination of every single heat you had suppressed.

You gasped in pain as tears began to stream down your face, barely able to do more than cry out with each cramp. Sam and Dean watched on in horror as you thrashed and convulsed, unable to do anything to help you. Setting her sights on the younger of the two alphas, the ghostly beta reappeared before him and yanked his head back by his hair.

“Do you smell it!? Suppressants can’t fool me!”

Sam grit his teeth as your scent crashed into him like a Mac truck. It was warm, sweet, unmistakable, and absolutely  _ delicious _ . Sam arched his back and automatically thrust his hips forward with a grunt. He could feel himself grow hard in his jeans and sweat form along his brow, despite the chill in the air. Your sudden heat had sent him into rut.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean watched as you both struggled, his brother writhing next to him with you screamed and cried with each cramp, “This cannot be fucking happening right now! You fucking bitch!”

The ghost simply smirked at him and vanished, leaving the three of you tied up in the freezing house. Dean struggled with renewed vigor against the ropes, desperate to free you and Sam before either of you lost it. Unfortunately, the cold had made his fingers so numb that he was struggling with the rope.

Then you smelled it, the most comforting scent in the world that hit you so strong that it took your breath away. It was as if someone had taken the woods and baked them into your favorite dessert—honey, sandalwood, a hint of cedar, and shockingly, the smell of old books. A gush of slick coated your jeans and thighs, and you felt your core suddenly clench. You knew this smell, your perfect smell, and you needed him  _ now. _

“Fuck!” 

Sam slammed his eyes shut as the smell of your slick hit him with lightning speed. His hips continued to thrust forward of their own accord, and he slammed his head back, trying to regain control. Sam could hear you crying and shouting in pain, whimpering after each cramp. Cracking his eyes open to look at you, he watched your lids became hooded as you succumbed to the fever and pain, your head lulling side-to-side. Eventually, your cries hushed, and your whimpers became softer as you passed out.

“Sammy! Just hang in there, man! We’re gonna get you both out of here!” Dean promised, still shifting and working his wrists.

Sam fought against his ropes, desperate to get to you and comfort you. But the longer he was tethered, the harder it became. His ass was numb from sitting on the frozen, wood floor for so long, and both his wrists and fingers were chafed raw from the ropes. Despite this, his determination refused to waiver; you were hurting and unconscious, getting sicker by the minute because of your sudden heat. He  _ had _ to get to you.

“AH HA!” Dean barked in triumph as the ropes finally gave way.

Stumbling onto his feet, Dean made his way over to Sam, moving sluggishly due to the cold. He had just barely gotten the rope loose when he suddenly was sent flying through the wall across the room and behind you. The ghost flickered into view, glaring at the hunter before turning to Sam and repeating the action just as we freed himself and went to stand, smashing into the old remnants of furniture.

The commotion stirred you slightly, although you still flitted in and out of consciousness, growing increasingly delirious from fever. You could hear the fighting, but your brain struggled to fully process everything around you. You felt as if you were simultaneously burning alive and drowning, leaving you able to do little else but cry. Your own body was trying to kill you, and at that moment, you wanted nothing more than to throw yourself into the snow outside.

Your mind started to spiral into hysterics, feeling like it had been thrown around in a cage match from the different sensations. The cramps, the fever, the smells of both the boys (although primarily Sam, the cold from the winter night air, the volume of everything; it was utterly overwhelming. Your clothes were drenched in sweat and your own slick but did little to cool you down. If your body didn’t cook itself to death, hypothermia would certainly kill you.

You could feel large, firm hands jostle you unexpectedly, a voice cursing as they rifled through the pockets of your jacket, “Stay awake for me, Y/N. Come on, baby, I’m gonna get you out of here, and I’m gonna make the pain go away, I promise. Just hang on for me, omega.”

The deep baritone of Sam’s voice, along with the smell of him, was so soothing. His proximity to you caused the cramps to lessen slightly—not much, but just enough to be noticeable. You tilted your head slightly to look at him just as he found the ring in your pocket. You wanted nothing more than for him to hold you and let you snuggle close, to bask in his scent.

After a few failed flicks of the lighter, Sam was finally able to get it lit and held the ring above the flame. The tips of his fingers singed slightly as he watched the gold melt, but he couldn’t be bothered to notice. The ghost of the beta had Dean pinned to one of the support beams, her hand crushing around his heart as she began to turn it to ice. As soon as the ring had started to melt, she went up in flames, dropping Dean to the floor in a crumpled heap while he clutched his chest.

Dropping the lighter and the remnants of the ring, Sam was on you in an instant, pulling your head to rest on his shoulder as he worked to get you untied. You immediately pressed your nose to his neck, scenting him as a soothing calmness washed over you. If you had been a little less delirious, you would have been ecstatic and horrified by the current situation. Instead, you let the scent of your true mate wash over you like a warm summer breeze, providing you a much-needed relief to the supercharged heat your body was going through. If that was just what smelling him did for you, what would  _ touching _ him do?

Dean stiffly heaved himself off the floor and staggered over to the two of you, chest heaving as he tried to warm his chest back up. He wasn’t entirely focused on how close he was getting, so the instant he took one step to many, Sam snapped his head and let out a deep, guttural growl in warning. It didn’t matter that they were brothers; with you in your current, sensitive state, the alpha in Sam kicked into overdrive.

Dean leaped back in surprise, holding his hands up to show the overprotective alpha that he wasn’t a threat. Sam’s eyes had turned a deep, goldenrod color, one which Dean had never seen before. If they were going to get you out of the house and to safety, the older Winchester was going to have to be careful.

“It’s alright, Sammy. I’m not gonna take her from you,” he soothed, hands still raised, “Y/N is sick. We need to get her somewhere more secluded so you can take care of her, okay? I’m just here to help.”

Sam let out a ragged breath and looked away from his brother, swallowing hard as he regained some semblance of sanity. He needed to get you out of there as soon as possible, although the way you were nuzzling his neck made it difficult to focus. Breathing deeply, Sam steadied himself and focused on getting the ropes off, trying hard to ignore the rut that was threatening to completely overpower him.

Once he successfully freed you, Sam scooped you into his arms and bolted from the house, desperate to at least get you outside. Dean hung back, grabbing the bags and discarded gear before following Sam outside. Sam stooped down to one knee and set you on it, scooping up snow and carefully pressing it to your skin to help fight the fever while you clung desperately to him. Dean rushed past you, hurrying to the impala to throw the gear in the trunk while hopefully staying out of Sam’s ire.

If you could have pressed yourself any closer to Sam, you would have, the cramps having considerably subsided and the heavy fog loosening its hold on your mind. The more you smelled him, touched him, the better you felt, especially with him pressing handfuls of snow to you. However, now that your mind was clear, you were able to recognize the familiar heat in your core as your body clenched and more slick coated your thighs.

You twisted on Sam’s lap, straddling the leg you were perched upon and began to grind down against his thigh. Sam’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as the zipper of his jeans cut painfully against his hard cock. When you placed an open-mouthed kiss to the juncture of Sam’s neck, his free hand tugged firmly against your coat, trying desperately not fuck you there in the snow.

“Y/N… Please, no. Not here. Not like this,” he begged.

“Sam… I need you,” you croaked out, finding your voice surprisingly dry, “Shaman gave… suppressants… wanted to be you… so long… alpha.”

You had struggled to get the words out, your voice cutting out now and again. You needed Sam to know that you wanted him, even before this, what had caused this bad of a heat. You found yourself struggling to fight the omega in you after years of suppression, so you needed Sam to know as much as you could tell him while you could, that this was okay.

Sam groaned at the title and buried his face against your neck, nipping lightly, “Omega. Not. Yet.”

You whimpered in response, your body practically buzzing with both fever and pleasure. It was, admittedly, a very confusing sensation. While you hated that you were being reduced to nothing more than a needy omega, you were also relieved to know that it was Sam who held you, who was going to the one to help you.

You couldn’t help yourself, you wanted more, so you ground harder against him, bumping your thigh against the massive tent in his jeans. Growling in frustration, Sam hoisted you both back up and made his way to the car where Dean was waiting. He could feel his will crumbling and knew that if they did not get back to the motel soon, he was going to claim you in the woods and in front of his brother. You deserved more than that, so much more than that. Under ideal circumstances, Sam would have been able to make this special and romantic. However, given the circumstances, the least he could do was get you to a warm bed with some privacy.

Sam stayed with you the whole ride back to the motel, huddled together in the backseat of Baby. He whispered sweet things in your ear, about how he was going to take care of you, was going to make the hurt go away, was going to take you out once you got back home. You sighed dreamily against him, letting the smooth depth of his voice soothe you, although you did gasp slightly when another cramp hit.

Dean’s jaw was clenched tight as he drove, hyper-focused on the road. He could smell your heat and would be a liar if he said it hadn’t affected him slightly. But when he also smelled Sam’s rut kick-off, your two scents pairing together perfectly, it made it extremely easy to subdue the primal alpha within. Thus, the nature of true mates; while their scents aligned wonderfully together to find each other, they also deterred any potential threats and unmated suitors.

As soon as you arrived at the motel, Sam had you out of the car and into your motel room. Dean sat for a moment, eyes wide and deep in thought as he pondered his next move. He could go inside the room he was supposed to share with Sam, taking a much-needed rest after everything that had just unfolded. Or he could hurry off to the bar and avoid the inevitable sounds of his little brother fucking you silly while he potentially found a one-night stand to blow off some steam. Throwing the car in reverse, Dean backed out of the parking lot and headed down the road to find the busiest bar he could.

Inside your motel room, Sam laid you down gently on the bed, careful not to hurt you. You clung to the front of his shirt, desperate to keep him close. Sam leaned over you, his breath fanning your face as he tenderly brushed the hair out of your eyes and gazed into their depths. Even from here, he could tell that his presence was causing your heat to subside into something far more manageable, albeit still harsher than any you’d experienced before. He wanted you, desperately, but there was something that needed to be done first.

“I need to know this is okay. I need you to tell me you’re okay,” Sam whispered. As difficult as it was to fight his alpha instincts over you, Sam refused to continue without your explicit consent. He loved and respected you too much to do otherwise.

You opened your eyes to look at him, taking in the pained and conflicted expression on his face. Even on the cusp of his rut, teetering dangerously close to the edge, Sam was still looking out for you first. It was more than your family ever did for you, and unexpectedly you felt the intense frustration with your own body and your heat melt away.

“Yes. I’m yours, Sam,” you whispered, unable to talk much louder than that.

Without further hesitation, Sam let his self-restraint crumble and crashed his lips to yours in a searing kiss. Your tongues twisted together, fighting for dominance as he pressed himself against you. You let out a needy moan when you felt his rock-hard bulge grind against your core, granting you some much-needed relief to the scorching ache between your legs.

Sam ran his hands gently down your sides to your hips and thighs. Hoisting them up, Sam encouraged you to wrap your legs around him, grinding down harder and faster. You tangled your fingers in his hair and tugged him impossibly closer into the kiss, if that was even possible. A fresh wave of slick soaked through your jeans and his, to the point of discomfort.

Sam pulled away momentarily, causing you to whimper pathetically at the loss of him. However, he didn’t go far, only pulling back enough to unbutton your jeans.

“Let’s get these off you. I need to taste my omega,” he said lowly, eying you hungrily. You felt yourself clench around nothing and thrust your hips slightly, desperate for any form of friction.

Sam pulled down your ruined underwear and immediately dove in, hungry and desperate to taste you. He covered your entire pussy with his mouth, lapping at your juices and sucking on your clit. The noises that came from both of you were obscene, Sam slurping and moaning loudly against you while you gasped and spouted an incoherent mess. It had been ages since anyone had touched you, and Sam was eating you out with desperate expertise.

“Sam… Sam… Sam! ALPHA!” you cried out wantonly as your first of several orgasms came crashing over you in minutes.

Sam licked a wide stripe up your slit, from hole to clit, ravenous for more. Your slick was hot and tangy on his tongue, and he couldn’t resist sucking you down once more with renewed fervor. Your hips launched off the bed as he latched on to your over-sensitive pussy, desperate to taste more of you. Still wound-up from your first orgasm, your second came barreling through both harder and faster, causing you to let out a silent scream.

It wasn’t enough; your body was still hot and aching, desperate to be filled. You reached out to Sam, frantic to feel him all around you. Placing a quick kiss directly on your clit, eliciting a shudder from you, Sam crawled up your body and quickly stripped out of his clothes, eager to be inside you.

Despite the assault his mouth did on your aching pussy, you were already drenched with even more slick, making it all the easier for Sam to slide into you. Caging you beneath him, Sam shoved a hand between your bodies and guided his cock to your aching core. You were writhing impatiently beneath him, begging for him to be inside you. Sam nipped at your jaw and sealed his lips around you, tongues tangling together once more.

You could feel the blunt head of his cock slowly push at your entrance. In one smooth motion, Sam was fully sheathed inside you, groaning loudly as your warmth squeezed him deliciously. You arched your back and choked out a whine, his cock making you feel just so impossibly full. You had always heard that the Winchesters were packing, but Sam’s dick inside you was beyond expectations.

Sam pressed his forehead against yours, trying to ground himself and not lose control, lest he risk hurting you. However, any tattered remnants of self-restraint quickly flew out the window when you clenched around him and mewled in his ear. Wrapping his arms around your waist and angling you both forward on the mattress, Sam took off.

Instantly, he set a bruising pace, pounding so hard into you that the tip of his dick hit your cervix. You could feel the wet heat of your slick pouring out of you around him, creating a squelching sound with every push and pull. You clung tightly to him and dug your nails into his muscular back and shoulders, leaving behind red scratches as he fucked into you. Sam growled hungrily into your mouth, both of you unable to do more than share the other’s breath.

You could feel yourself rapidly spiraling, the coil in your stomach growing tighter and tighter as he hammered into you. The thick band of muscle at the base of his cock began to swell as he grew closer to his own orgasm, sweat rolling off him from exertion. You could feel the heat cascading off his skin, practically searing your fingertips as you hung on. Every thrust of his hips elicited a high-pitched gasp from you, his movements growing increasingly erratic as his pace became frenzied.

You sucked hard against the nape of Sam’s neck, causing him to shout in ecstasy. Burying his face against your neck, the alpha scraped his teeth lightly against your skin. A dozen or so rapid thrusts more and Sam’s knot popped inside you, causing you to scream in pleasure as he bit down. You could feel yourself squirt around him as the pain instantly morphed into a crazed euphoria. Grabbing at the base of Sam’s neck, you pulled his head slightly to the side and bit down hard, leaving your own claim behind. 

Spots dotted your vision, and you could feel hot ropes of cum ceaselessly paint your walls. Sam jerked his hips involuntarily as he sucked and licked at the fresh mark he had left. Darkness crept on the edges of your vision as you soothed the bite on Sam’s shoulder. Your orgasm kept crashing over you with ferocity and, before you could say anything, everything went dark.

When you awoke hours later, the sun was high in the sky. Your fever had broken, the cramps dissipated, and your body ached in the best way possible. The bed was warm and comfortable compared to the chilly motel room. Snuggling down deeper into the covers, you became vaguely aware of the solid wall of muscle behind you, and an arm slung heavily over your waist.

Rolling over, you found Sam sleeping peacefully, your claiming mark bright right against his tanned skin. Your legs were tangled together, and you became increasingly aware of your nudity. However, it surprisingly didn’t bother you as much as you thought it would, instead making it easier to press uninhibited against the human furnace that was Sam.

A tiny Sam graced Sam’s lips, and he cracked his eyes open, “Morning.”

“Morning,” you whispered, your voice raw from the events of the night before, “So… last night…”

“How are you feeling?”

“Better. Much better,” you answered honestly, “I’m sure you want to know more about, you know, everything?”

Sam pulled you closer to him and rested his cheek against the top of your head, “I do, but I’m not going to pressure you into talking about it. You had your reasons for masking that you were an omega, and we are going to need to talk about a few things. But for right now, I’m just happy with this. With holding you here and knowing that you’re alive.”

You hummed in acknowledgment, quietly organizing your thoughts, “If I had known about us, I would have stopped taking them the moment I met you.”

“Why didn’t you?” he didn’t mean it in a harsh way. Sam was genuinely curious to know what was on your mind.

You shrugged lightly, “Fear? Resentment? Take your pick.”

“Do you regret last night?” he asked cautiously, his voice quiet.

You looked up at him, his hazel eyes a swirl of greens and ambers in the late morning sun. Lifting your hand, you lightly traced along the line of his jaw, savoring the rough feel of the faint stubble that grew there. Leaning forward, you pressed your lips to his in a gentle and sweet kiss, although, based on the feeling of his quickly hardening cock against your thigh, it wouldn’t stay that way for long.

“Not at all. The more I got to know you, the more I wanted my true mate to be you. But I was terrified of the rejection, of the consequences of the suppressants, of being just another submissive omega…”

Sam ducked his head to look you in the eyes, “Y/N, no offense, but both Dean and I have sparred with you, and I’ve seen you kick ass on a hunt. I don’t think you could be submissive even if you tried.”

You chuckled and shook your head, burrowing down into the scratchy pillow. He had a point; out of the three of them, you easily were one of the better fighters, despite the Winchesters’ larger sizes. Hell, Dean nearly had a coronary when you flipped him the first time.

“I want you to know that I wouldn’t have you any other way,” he continued, “I love you exactly the way you are, and I would never want you to become something that you’re not. You’re more than just an omega to me.”

“You mean that?”

“Truly,” Sam smiled sweetly and kissed away the tiny tears that were starting to fall down your cheeks. 

Gently rubbing his nose against yours, he wrapped both his arms around you and pulled you in closer. You weren’t quite used to this level of intimacy or tenderness, but you definitely didn’t hate it. However, feeling him pressed so close made you feel a low, familiar heat build in your core.

“Then, I suppose we have a lot of making up to do… Don’t we,  _ alpha _ ?” you purred demurely, looking up at him from beneath your lashes.

Sam growled deep within his chest and licked his lips hungrily, rolling on top of you, “Yes, we do.”


End file.
